The CrissColfer thing
by ILoveKlaineForever
Summary: A prouloge of my new story "The CrissColfer thing". It's about Chris and Darren, so don't like - don't read.


Prologue

It was Sunday morning. Chris and Darren were lying in Chris' bed thinking about what they'd just done. Both of them couldn't believe what happend last night. It was pretty awesome for both though.

"So does that mean were a couple now?", Chris asked, turning around to face Darren.

"Um. I guess so…But it's still a bit strange, don't ya think?"

"Yeah..", Chris breathed out and looked out of the window.

It was 7 am but they didn't really realized that, because they were just staring at each other. Silence. No one wanted to talk, because they thought it would make everything more awkward.

"So, um. Are you hungry?" Darren just looked at Chris and chuckled at the thought how Chris' must feel at this moment.

"Sure", Darren said, standing up grabbing his shirt and pants.

"What are you doing?", Chris asked in confusion.

"Oh, do you want me to eat in my underwear?", Darren teased Chris and laughed.

"No. I-I was just wondering."

Both of them walked down to the kitchen. Darren just sat down on the couch while Chris cooked something, that really good smelled.

"What are you making?", Darren shouted out, turning on the Television.

"Eggs!", the familiar voice shouted back from the kitchen.

"Awesome..", Darren thought to himself while going through all the channels.

"Is there something you wanna watch?" Darren looked up to Chris who was now standing by his side, handing him a plate full of scrambled eggs.

"No not really, but thanks by the way." Chris just nodded his head and started eating.

They ate without saying a word, Darren still looking for something to watch but couldn't find anything interesting.

"So…", Chris started "Do you think we should tell anyone about this?" Darren choked slightly.

"Um. I think that wouldn't be such a good idea..you know? Don't you remember what Ryan said last week, about Cory and Lea? And I mean..we just found each other, so wouldn't be telling everyone too fast?", Darren said putting his plate on the table.

"Right…yeah, you're probably right, as ever…", he said disappionted.

"Oh, Honey. Don't be sad. If you really want to tell some of your friends like Amber or something, than…it's okay with me", he said pulling Chris in for a quick kiss.

"Thanks. I have to tell her, not only because I want to. She told me if I ever got a boyfriend, and she's not the first one I told about, she would kill me!", Chris half laughed.

"Well then. I guess I have to talk to her too. Because now that I'm your boyfriend I'll not let anyone kill you", Darren giggled.

—

After they were finished with their breakfast and getting ready for work, Chris drove them to a coffee-shop to pick up something to drink.

"What do you want?", Chris asked as they were standing in line.

"I guess the same as you"

Chris looked at the woman and orderd two medium drips.

"I'm paying for you", Chris said and pushed back Darren's hand.

"Why? You really don't have to..", he wispherd.

"But I want to."

Quick they picked up their orders and went back to the car.

"So are we going straight to work? I mean…we've got much time left?", Darren asked, taking a sip of his coffee.

"Yeah. That's perfect don't you think?" Chris turned to face Darren and winked.

"O-okay..", Darren stutterd as he blushed a little.

—

Both Man walked down the street to the Glee set. They didn't realized that they were holding hands. They were just smiling at each other.

"I hate walking", Darren said as he stopped to look around were he was.

"Is it far from here?", he asked and went on to grab Chris' hand again.

"Um. Honey? We're standing right in front of it? Didn't you realized that?", Chris giggled and went to the little door which was next to the sign.

"Oh yeah. I-I was just kidding.."

The younger boy opend the door and closed it right behind the other.

"I don't think we're the only one here", Darren said pointing at some breakfast standing in the dinner room.

"I guess not. But who could be here? I mean, we're starting filming in an hour."

Chris pulled Darren into his little room and closed the door and locked it.

"Uhh? What are we doing, that you have to lock the door?", Darren asked and raised his eyebrow.

"That", Chris said as he pushed Darren on the sofa and started kissing him with passionate.

"Awe-some", Darren moaned into the kiss.

After some minutes the kiss got more deeper and heated, as Chris climbed on the top of Darren and moved his lips to his Boyfriends neck.

"CHRIS! Are you in here?", a familiar voice shouted from the door and knocked loudly.

"Shit!", Chris said shocked and got up from the sofa really fast.

"Y-yeah, give me a minute!", he shouted back, while fixing his shirt and hair. Darren just sat relaxed on the couch and watched Chris as the younger panicked a little. Chris unlocked the door and opend it slowly.

"H-hey Lea, what are you doing here?", he asked and stepped in front of her so that she couldn't see Darren.

"I just saw you going in here with someone..Who is it?", she asked and tried to look over Chris' shoulder.  
Chris didn't know what he should say, but as he wanted to say something, Darren cut in and placed his hand right at Chris' waist.

"Me", he said relaxed.

"B-but what are you doing in here? A-and why did you both locked the door? Are you..? I mean, did you..?"

"NO!", Chris shouted out, but Darren just chuckled and nodded his head.

"So what? Is this CrissColfer thing true?"


End file.
